


Last Flight Out

by novonse



Category: Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novonse/pseuds/novonse
Summary: Loosely based on Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou the MovieI'm okay, he said. Believe me, he said. And I do. I always did. But not this time. Why do you lie? I can't stand it. I know you better than what you imagine.
Relationships: Kouchi Yugo & Jesse Lewis
Kudos: 1





	Last Flight Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I did in 2015 and dropped. I'm picking it up because Kouchesse is wrecking my heart!   
> Chapters are very short! lol

Sixty Days Earlier

"Hora! Hontou ni delicious!!" exclaimed Yuki in his mixed Japanese-English way of speaking as he downed a whole box of takoyaki by the stall in a nearby park. Opposite him stands a boy his age with a ridiculously same enamoring expression of the former. Makoto ate his last bite with a satisfactory sigh before he stared at Yuki and blurted out, "I don't understand English!!!", a usual reply he gave to the other, and both of them laughed loudly enough that the takoyaki vendor had to shoo them away.

Just before this, they were in a group of six, but things changed and yet they both stayed with each other. Now, there's just them. And for them, it's still the same. Whether they are in a larger group or a small one, in the end, as long as it's the two of them, they'll just be fine.

\---------------------

Forty-five Days Earlier

Walking alongside Makoto, Yuki animatedly walks, normally and sometimes backwards while he delivers his over exaggerated story much to his friend's amusement at the entertainment level he's getting. Yuki is a huge guy with long limbs thanks to his half American blood, so when he accidentally hit another person's face with his swinging arm, it's because of that. It was pure accident but the tides quickly changed when Makoto realized who Yuki just limb-slapped straight to the face ー the notorious leader of the blood thirsty second most popular delinquent in their area.

The next things that happened is a blur to Yuki. His fist connecting to a stomach that is not his. His hand grabbing Makoto's and executing their so called tag team fighting style. They were good at fighting. But sometimes, numbers overwhelm strength and they were greatly outnumbered that their fighting style couldn't be accurately executed. In just a few throws of arms and legs, a ringing sound of a thick stick hitting a human flesh and a skull made Yuki's eyes widen, frantically searching where it came from. The moment his head whips to his partner's direction, he felt like all the strength he's left with was blown by the wind. Like a huge wave is drowning him and his ears, making his sense of hearing not useful. Like everything has turned to a scene he haven't encountered before, things went slow and all he could see is his friend on the ground. And red. A lot of the strong color surrounding his fallen partner.

Makoto laying in a pool of blood.

Blood seeping from under his head and some trickling on his forehead.

Yuki dived into his bleeding friend and helplessly shouting for help. But he couldn't hear himself. He was shouting as he sat beside his friend, scared to move him. There's only one sound he could recognize in that momentー his heartbeat pumping fast and then falling all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> It's been years since I last watched Bakaleya so characterization might be real off haha


End file.
